Piggy Banks and Practice Rooms
by loveableturtle
Summary: A tale of piggy banks and practice rooms...and of why Austin hates it so much when Ally yells and how even smart girls can be stupid...starts off okay, bit drabbly and corny towards the end...give it a go?


**Hey guys. This is just a totally drabble-y, sickly-sweet one-shot I coughed up…I don't know whether I like it or not really, but I'm relying on you guys to let me know if it completely sucks…please, be honest!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :'(**

**Piggy Banks and Practice Rooms**

Ally smiled as she closed up the shop, locking the doors behind her and heading up the stairs to her practice room. Her tip money was clenched tightly in one fist, ready to be shoved into her piggy bank.

She hummed to herself under her breath as she tidied up the piano and the desk, and then reached over to grab her piggy bank.

"Hey Ally!" she squealed and jumped at the sound of Austin's voice, knocking her piggy bank onto the floor.

"Austin! You idiot!" she cried in distress as she watched her beloved little china pig, a gift from her mother when she was seven, fall to the hard wood floor, smashing into hundreds of pieces on impact. They both froze, staring at the mess on the floor in silence. Eventually Austin let out a shaky breath.

"Whoops?" he said softly. She whirled around, glaring at him, and marched over to him so that they were toe-to-toe, but not quite face-to-face due to the significant height difference. She jabbed a finger at him, face twisted in a snarl. She still, however, looked beautiful to him. All fired up, red-faced, a little bit feral…he couldn't help but find it sexy and alluring where it was supposed to be terrifying.

"Really, Austin? You just caused me to break the piggy bank my mother gave me when I was seven, one of my most treasured possessions, and all you have to say is 'whoops'?" she said, voice low and flat. To anyone else, she would have sounded bored and uninterested. But Austin knew better. Ally Dawson was never bored and uninterested; no matter what she was talking about, she was animated, lively, radiating energy. When she yelled at him, screamed at him, he knew she wasn't that angry.

But when she spoke like this, completely lacking any depth or emotion whatsoever, he knew he was in for it. Big time.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I didn't mean to…" he attempted an apology, but he knew she was too mad to accept it.

"Of course you didn't mean to, but if you'd been mature and acted your age for once, instead of being this crazy, idiotic five-year-old-stuck-in- a-seventeen-year-olds body that seems to be your default setting, then it wouldn't have happened!" se scolded him, voice rising with every word. He faltered, unsure how to respond to that.

"I'm really sorry." He knew it was lame. But he was tongue tied. He'd never seen Ally so angry with him. She took a shaky breath to prevent herself from throwing herself at him in a rage.

"You're 'really sorry'? Is that all you have to say for yourself?" she glowered at him. He shrugged, exasperated.

"I don't know what else you want me to say, Ally! That I'm an idiot? That I'd take it back if I could? You are so infuriating, always expecting me to just say something and make everything okay! Well, news flash, sometimes I just can't make everything okay. I'm really, truly, unbelievably sorry that I made you break the piggy bank, and you have every right to be seriously pissed off at me. But yelling at me isn't going to fix anything. If you want me to leave, I'll leave, but please stop shouting at me!"

Ally stared at him blankly, taken aback by his outburst. She was the one who was supposed to be angry. After all, he had just broken her piggy bank…

"What is wrong with you? Who do you think you are? You have no right to yell at me for yelling at you because you broke one of my most treasured possessions!" she tossed back at him as soon as she got over the surprise. He groaned, burying his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"Sorry I blew up, Ally…look, I'm sorry, it's just…I hate it when you yell at me."

"Well it's not like I expect you to _like _it."

"No, I really, really hate it, because I want to yell at you so badly all the time! I want to shout and scream and cry and bawl every single day because you constantly fail to see what's so blindingly obvious! It's unbelievably frustrating, Ally!"

"What? What is?"

"Really, Ally? You still don't know what it is? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, please, because I. Don't. Understand!" she yelled, exasperated. Austin sighed, rubbing his neck, before shrugging. He stepped forward, surprising Ally, but not enough to make her step back herself.

"You still not got it?" he asked, leaning closer. She frowned, shrugging.

"No…"

"How about now?" he asked, leaning in even closer, so that their foreheads were touching, and looking into her eyes earnestly, searching for any hint of understanding. There were none.

"Nope, nada…why are you so close to me?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake Ally, I love you, stupid! I've loved you for almost as long as I've known you! How is it that you're so smart but you lack the ability to see what's been in front of your eyes this whole time? Every time you speak, I just want to shut you up with a kiss. Every time you hug me I just want to hold you there forever. Every time I see you in a bathing suit, or in your underwear…you think my feelings are completely platonic but trust me, if you could read what goes through my mind when I see you like that you're cheeks would be permanently red. I love you, Ally. You're the sexiest, smartest, prettiest girl I have ever met. There are so many other things I could say right now but I'd prefer to avoid sounding like Edward Cullen so I'm just going to shut up and kiss you."

His lips were on hers the second he had finished speaking and the next second she was kissing back. He always kind of knew that she felt the same way, even if she didn't. There was always that something, something that Ally was too blind to see.

And exactly three years after that first kiss, Austin proposed in that very same spot in that very same practice room.

And exactly two years after that, they got married in that very same spot in that very same practice room.

And from then on, every year, on the anniversary of their first kiss and the day that changed their lives forever, they visited the music store and went up to that practice room and stood on that very same spot and just held each other, knowing that it was right there in that very spot that their lives became complete.

Austin managed to get the piggy bank fixed, of course, and Ally still treasured the small china pig, but now for more than one reason. She treasured it because it was all she had left of her mother. And she treasured it because it was that piggy bank, after all, that brought about all that she now had with Austin.

Looking back years later, Austin liked to describe their relationship as 'pancakes and pickles'. They were both equally amazing and loveable on their own, and some might say that, together, they would never work. But somehow, they made it work. They were completely different people, and they were both pretty special. But together….together they were perfect.

**I know, cheese central, but was it worth your time? Review and let me know? Please? :D **


End file.
